A mastectomy operation normally leaves a mastectomy patient partially and significantly disfigured. Prosthesis devices have been devised to artifically replace the removed breast tissue to assist mastectomy patients to project a normal figure similar to the patient's figure prior to the operation. Frequently the prosthesis devices are heavier than the normal breast tissue and cannot be physically attached to the human flesh and consequently "float" much more so than the normal breast tissue. This is particularly disconcerting to the mastectomy patient who is quite active and desires to participate in normal activities which include body movement and arm movement which engenders the displacement of the breast tissue. The prosthesis device is much more likely to assume an unnatural position more readily than the normal breast tissue causing mastectomy patients psychological embarrassment and emotional trauma.
In the past mastectomy patients have been restricted greatly in the variety of upper garments such as blouses and dresses, that will accommodate a breast prosthesis and which will not overly restrict the patient's activities and movements.
This invention provides a unique one piece bodice garment for mastectomy patients which greatly increases the garment styles which may be utilized by the patient. The garment enables the patient to wear more feminine and a wider variety of dress and blouse styles without the adverse emotional insecurity and apprehension.